Diamantenzahn
Diamantenzahn (Diamond tooth) was a villain in the Austrian TV-show "Die heiße Spur". His name originates from the diamonds he wears on his teeth. Biography First appearance Diamantenzahn appears for the first time in the two-parter episode with the same name, where he kidnaps the boy Benny, a friend of Tom Turbo and Thomas, and orders them to get a helmet from the laboratory of Dr. Frankenschrei. When Tom finds the scientist, he pretends to ccoperate, but then locks Tom in his lab and later takes him apart to build a car monster. At this moment, Diamantenzahn arrives at Thomas' office, demanding the helmet, which he doesn't have. Thomas escapes him by hiding in the elevator while Diamantenzahn watches the screen in Thomas' office, commenting that seeing Dr. Frankenschrei taking Tom apart is the best programm he ever saw. Thomas manages to lure him on his trap door by throwing one of the diamonds Diamantenzahn lost in the elevator on the trap door. When Diamantenzahn picks it up, Thomas activates the trap door, sending the villain out of his office. Later, after Thomas helped Tom to rebuild himself and escape with the helmet, Diamantenzahn and his coachman take the helmet away from Tom. Benny manages to escape from them and hides in the elevator, which Thomas locks to protect him. Tom follows Diamantenzahn to his house, where he watches Fritz Fantom and Dr. Gruselglatz begging Diamantenzahn to let them go. Diamantenzahn orders them to put on the helmet. One by one, the two take on the helmet and shrink. Diamantenzahn tells them that he will give them their original size back if they crawl through a pipe into the building next to his and deactivate the alarm system. Tom goes to stop them, which Diamantenzahn notices. When Tom arrives at the house, Diamantenzahn, disguised as an old woman passes him by and starts to scream that Tom attacks him, causing the guards to grab Tom. Diamantenzahn then walks into the house where he steals all the silver that is displayed there. Tom manages to escape the guards and rushes to the treasure chamber, but realizes that Diamantenzahn used the helmet to shrink himself and escape using the pipe. Back in his house, Diamantenzahn returns to his orginal size when Tom comes through the door. Before Diamantenzahn can attack him with his sword, Tom turns the switch on the helmet, shrinking Diamantenzahn, and puts him in one cage with Fritz Fantom and Dr. Gruselglatz, where the three rage. Second appearance Investigating the appearance of flying fireballs and strange phone calls to the fire brigade whenever one appears, Tom encounters a woman in the forest. Suddenly, she and Tom get attacked by Diamantenzahn, who orders the woman, a scientist he kidnapped, to get back to her work and tells Tom to come with her and help her. In a cave, the scientist has to work on a machine Diamantenzahn found some time ago. He wants her to repair it so it can create gold, however it always breaks down and creates a flying fireball. The scientist explains to Tom that she always called the fire brigade whenever this happed, but she spoke backwards so Diamantenzahn wouldn't notice. When he's not looking at them, Tom uses gold paint on the spoons the scientist uses for the experiment. They tell Diamantenzahn that it worked, who pays the two no mind while looking at the spoons, allowing them to sneak out of the laboratory. When touching the spoons, Diamantenzahn realizes that it's just paint and goes after Tom and the scientist, but he hits his face against the door, causing the diamonds to fall out of his mouth. Before he can pick them up, Tom uses a vacuum cleaner-like trick to suck them away, leaving Diamantenzahn raging and slamming the door. Tom later uses the diamonds to pay for the damage the last fire ball has done when it landed it the flat of a girl he knew, claiming that "an old friend spit them out". Trivia *Diamantenzahn is based on Dracula, although he is himself no real vampire. *Despite the two-parter is actually about him, Dr. Frankenschrei, who also made his debut in this episode, had more appearances in the show than Diamantenzahn. Navigation Category:Tom Turbo Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Blackmailers Category:Thief Category:Aristocrats